Dumb Starlies
by yaoiluvr69
Summary: A pokemonXhuman yaoi fic, InfernapeXBarry. Next chapter may contain InfernapeXBarryXLucas. :3 Contains SHOTA!


_Hi... ^.^ I'm new to this site, and this is the first fic I've ever written for any of the internet, even! I hope to write a lot of yaoi fan fics. If you have a request, PM me. :D_

_Of course, this is a Pokémon yaoi fan fic, Barry (the rival in d/p/pt) x Infernape! If you want to skip to/avoid the [mature] yaoi part, I marked it clearly, just scroll down until you see it. I hope you like it! :3_

_... BTW, I will probably make another chapter! Maybe a threesome with Lucas? LOL :P_

**---**

Barry traveled through Eterna Forest, looking for a Pokémon. Lucas had given him a few Poké Balls so that he could catch his very first partner. Barry had expected to find something typical, like a Wurmple, but instead he found something different. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry caught something that looked like a flame. Walking over, he found out that it was actually a Pokémon! This Pokémon looked like a small monkey with red fur and a flame on its rear. Lucas had told him something about this Pokémon... wasn't it called Chimchar?

He reached to grab a Poké Ball from his pocket, but then he realized that something was wrong with the Chimchar. Many Starly were surrounding him, pecking at him while he remained helplessly outnumbered. He must have disturbed their nest. Barry ran over to the Chimchar and shooed the Starly away. Fortunately, it worked. Barry gathered the injured Chimchar in his arms and began to leave the Eterna Forest so he could get help for him. Unfortunately, a Staraptor flew into Barry and knocked him down. "Aaaah!" he yelled.

Lucas was near the forest entrance, about to check on Barry, when he heard his yell. He now started running, and saw the Staraptor that was attacking Barry and Chimchar. "Prinplup, go! Use Bubble Beam!" The sudden attack from Prinplup scared the Staraptor enough to make it fly away. Barry got up and looked at Lucas. "Ugh... oh! Lucas, this Chimchar needs help!"

*******

Now, one year later, Chimchar had evolved into Infernape and was much larger. Barry, only eleven years old, was a foot shorter than Infernape. Barry had taken a break from his adventure back at his mom's house. He was in his room with Infernape, running his hand through the large monkey's fur. "You're so soft!" he said.

Infernape grinned, remembering the day he met his Trainer, when Barry had held him in his arms, and he felt... safe. It was a wonderful feeling. Infernape wondered if Barry would feel the same way if he held him.

***YAOI STARTS HERE***

Wanting his Trainer to feel happy after such a long adventure, Infernape sat on Barry's bed and wrapped his arms around him. Barry smiled and rested his head on his Pokémon's fuzzy chest. A funny feeling ran through Barry... almost like butterflies. The large primate ran his hand through Barry's blonde hair, experiencing the same feeling as him. Infernape, tired from all the traveling he had done, laid down on the bed. Barry was also tired, so he laid on top of Infernape.

With Barry on top of him, it didn't take long for Infernape to realize what the feeling really was. It was such a strange thought, but he was in love with his Trainer. He had never thought of that happening with a human, much less a boy, but it was just true.

It was now or never. Infernape brought Barry closer to him and placed his lips on the boy's. Barry quickly pulled away. "Wha... what are you doing?" he gasped.

Instead of stopping, he simply pushed Barry's head back down for another kiss. In surprise, Barry opened his mouth, when Infernape decided to let his tongue enter Barry's mouth and explore it. Barry was actually feeling great, and even moaned into the kiss. Infernape pulled Barry away and started to remove his clothes. Barry was slightly shocked, but didn't resist.

When all of his clothes were off, Infernape rubbed the boy's nipples, causing him to moan. Still rubbing Barry with one hand, Infernape pulled his cock out and started stroking it. By a weird impulse, Barry sat up and also started stroking Infernape's cock. The ape pushed Barry's head toward his dick and Barry got what he was trying to do.

Infernape's cock was easily almost ten inches. Barry decided to start by licking the head. He then inserted it into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, gradually getting faster. When Infernape was about to climax, he brought his hands to Barry's head and pushed it down further. Barry was choking slightly, but he didn't pull back. When Infernape came, Barry swallowed all of it.

The primate moaned and placed Barry on the bed doggy-style. He slowly pushed a finger into Barry's tight entrance, making the boy wince. Realizing that this must have hurt for him, Infernape massaged Barry to ease his pain. Once he thought that Barry started feeling better, he inserted another finger. After a while, Infernape pulled his fingers out and inserted his tongue. His long tongue explored every inch of Barry's ass.

After pulling his tongue out, Infernape teased Barry by pushing his cock head on Barry's rectum without entering. "Please... put it in," Barry moaned.

Infernape finally pushed his cock inside and slowly pumped in and out. Barry soon asked to have it faster and the Pokémon did as told. The blonde moaned loudly and Infernape pushed his dick inside even deeper. Barry was feeling extremely hot and sweaty, and he was almost gasping for breath. Even though it was painful at first, he was feeling amazing now.

The monkey reached toward Barry's cock and started jerking him off. Shortly after Barry came, Infernape quickly pushed his dick inside a few more inches and climaxed as well. He came so much that Barry's belly become bloated by the time he was done. As strange as it was for him, Barry loved feeling Infernape's cock cumming so much deep inside of him.

The Pokémon then slowly pulled his dick out and turned Barry over to kiss his stomach, causing him to smile.

Infernape laid down next to Barry and wrapped his arms around him. The Pokémon was so tired out that he soon fell asleep. Before Barry fell asleep, he whispered so quietly that it was almost to himself, "I love you."


End file.
